Kurt's Perfect Situation
by annam8td
Summary: After having another argument with Lance, Kitty and some of the x-kids go out, and Kurt is ready to tell her how he feels. Kurtty/Lancitty "triangle"...flames are unnecesary and immature...more inside


A/N: Yet another songfic. I don't wanna bash those of you who like Kurtty pairings, but I don't like the thought of them being together, so they're not gonna end up that way. I don't own the music/lyrics or characters, because they belong to Marvel Comics and Weezer.

**What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I lead love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero.  
**

Why can't I think straight around Kitty? Every time we're together, no matter what the situation, I make a fool of myself; I dance on picnic tables, teleport while in the X-Jet, and I even tried to get her under the mistletoe around holiday time, but ended up smooching Bobby Drake instead. In a perfect situation—one where I'm not covered head to toe in blue fur, nor would I have pointy ears and a devilish tail—I'd have a chance at being with her. I'd be able to sweep her off her feet with my devilish charm and catch her eye with my looks, though she doesn't even seem impressed when I wear my image inducer.

Don't get me wrong, I tried to give up chasing her, mainly because she was too busy playing cat and mouse with that creep Lance Alvers, but no other girl has the qualities I'm looking for in a girl, and it's not for lack of trying. You see, there's this girl in my math class, Amanda Sefton, who I thought about for a while, and I even thought I might have a chance with her, but then reality set in. She's pretty and smart, and wouldn't give an average-looking guy like me a second look.

Wunderbar.

**  
Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And just pass through...  
**

I never thought I'd be spending a Friday night at a noisy karaoke bar. But I'm here to support Kitty.

You see, she and Lance got into another argument that left them on some not-so-good terms, and she was all depressed. I'm not a creep, but I kinda felt like that was my opportunity to show her that I care, so I offered to take her out, to help her get her mind offa things. I guess I wasn't the only one at the mansion who found out, and Tabitha wisked Kitty and a bunch of the other girls off to sing karaoke. Kitty insisted I come with, to be another member of her support team.

Turns out I'm the only guy who was invited along, and I feel silly. Most guys would be "big pimpin'", but I feel like I have a reminder of the other girls I live with at the mansion who have no interest in me as anything more than friends. The girls scan the room for guys, one's they actually want to have an interest in them. I just sit here, trying to be positive, for Kitty's sake and no one else's.

**  
singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.  
Singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.**

Tabby pulls Kitty up to the mic and convinces her to sing "Hit me with your best shot". Normally, Kitty would get up in front of people, her face tinted pink, and phase through the floor to avoid their gaze. But now she seems confident. She even pulls her auburn hair out of her standard ponytail to let it fall loosely around her shoulders. Her clear skin shines under the bright lights on the small stage, and her voice carries around the room like a chorus, one that sings and over-done rock song anyway.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

Kitty resumes her seat at the table, next to me as Jean, Tabby, Amara, and Jubilee take to the stage. She smiles, as though she were never sad about stupid Lance in the first place. She leans in towards me, our faces close together. "Like, thanks for coming Kurt," she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's nice to have a guy around who isn't a total jerk." My breath is cut short. She's having fun with me, likes me more than Lance. If I could blush, I'd probably be as red as a match head. Now's my chance.

"You know Kitty," I say while she's still close to me. "You don't need a guy like Lance. You deserve someone who will be better to you." "Like, who?" she asks, leaning back in her seat. My heart is beating so fast it is probably going to fracture my ribs. "Well," I say, gulping, "someone who knows how great you are, someone who doesn't care about who your friends are. Someone like…" Me. "Lance," she says in a low, shocked voice. I choke. "What?" Kitty points towards the entrance. There stands Lance, in his torn jeans and black t-shirt, searching for something, or someone. He looks in our direction, and heads towards us. I guess I know who he's looking for.

"Um, hey Kitty," he says, leaning over the table. "Hey," she says, her blue eyes staring at his. "Eh hem," I interject, pointing out that Kitty and i are having a conversation. Lance tares his gaze away from Kitty, and fixes it angrily on me. "Well, if it's all right with you, Furball," he says, "I'd like to talk to her now." I look from him to Kitty, hoping that she'll send him on his way, tell him that she doesn't need him anymore, but she shrugs.

"Like, we can talk later," she promises me, pushing her chair back and walking away with Lance. My heart sinks like the Titanic.

**  
singing...  
oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.  
Singing...  
oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.  
**

I watch them closely as Lance takes Kitty to a table across the room to talk. He pulls her chair out for her, a gesture that neither of us saw coming, and she accepts, thanking him. "That was soo much fun Amara," Jubilee exclaims as she takes her seat at the table. "Yeah, we were totally bangin' up there!" Tabby adds, sitting next to me. "Hey Kitty how about you and Kurt…" she suggests prematurely. "Where'd she go?" Jean asks. I point to the other table, and Tabby smiles, telling the other girls that she thought he'd never show up.

I can't believe it! "I wonder what they're talking about over there," Amara says. Everyone stares at the two, and another patron begins to sing "Can you feel the love tonight".

Just wonderful.

**  
Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.**

After a few more sappy love songs with names I don't know, Kitty and Lance get up from their table. She walks towards us, and Lance walks towards the door. I guess nothing happened. Good.

Before Kitty reaches the table, Lance does an about-face and follows her, tapping her shoulder when she's within reach. She turns, and he lowers his face to hers. They kiss, and the girls at my table erupt in cheers, while I sink back in my chair, wishing I were anywhere but here. Lance walks away, and Kitty joins the rest of us.

"So what was that about?" I ask bitterly. "Are you two back together?" Jubilee asks. Kitty blushes, and the table erupts again. "We just had to, like, talk some stuff out, but yeah things are good." I mutter a neglected "for now" under my breath. "Now who's ready for some real karaoke!" Tabby hollers, rushing off to pick their next group number.

"You know something Kurt?" Kitty asks me, laying her chin in her hand. I shrug half-heartedly. "I thought about what you said, about how I need someone who deserves me…" I lean in, hoping. "…and I think that Lance really does deserve me." I roll my eyes. "I also think that you deserve somebody too," she adds, and turns head to another table. I follow her gaze to see Amanda and her friends.

Kitty tells me how she overheard Amanda telling her friends how cute I was the other day, and that it might be a sign that she's hear tonight. I look at Amanda, and she waves at me coyly, and Kitty runs up to join the other girls.

The karaoke machine plays a slow melody, and then the X-Girls sing "A moment like this" as I push my chair back and head over to Amanda's table. I never really noticed just how pretty she is until now, and even though she's not Kitty Pryde, I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass me by.

**  
oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh Oohh.  
Singing...  
ooooooooooooooh owoooooo owoooo owo owooooooooo**A/N: If you haven't guessed by now I'm a huge Lancitty fan, but I figured I would still give Kurt a happy ending. At some point I hope to publish something that isn't a songfic, but everything else I have is a work in progress that's gonna get scrapped.


End file.
